Runaway Jaden
by Ronnieex
Summary: Jaden's run off again. Can Jesse find him? And what happens when he does? Summary sucks story's better. R&R! one-shot


_Hey. I thought I'd give you guys a one-shot because I've been really bored lately._

**WARNING: **Contains spiritshipping. If you don't like JessexJaden paring, then DO NOT READ! NO FLAMES PLEASE!

**Set in Season 3 after Jesse arrives.**

**xXx**

An orange and brown haired boy lay on the grass, leaning against a tree. His eyes were closed, a slight smile on his face. He seemed relaxed but in actual fact, he was stressed. Lately, he had been having some strange feelings for his new best friend, Jesse Andersen. He had no idea what those feelings meant, but he knew he wanted to be more than friends with Jesse.

"Jaden, where are ya?" called a voice. Jaden immediately recognised the voice. It was Jesse. Jaden so badly wanted to call back to him but he was finally getting some peace and quiet away from his friends Syrus and Hassleberry, who were, once again, fighting over who was Jaden's best friend. Jaden suppressed a sigh. He just wished they would see he didn't have ONE best friend, he had MANY best friends. Leaning forward, Jaden put his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand. He opened his eyes and gazed at the trees in front of him.

"Jaden, where are ya?" called Jesse, louder this time. Jaden sighed. It was clear that Jesse wasn't going to give up looking for him until he found him. So Jaden opened his mouth and called back. "Yeah, I'm down here, Jess," he yelled. He heard Jesse's running footsteps before they came to a stop just a few feet short of Jaden. When Jesse saw Jaden in this position, Jesse wondered why he looked stressed. "Jaden, are you okay? I've been calling for you for half an hour," stated Jesse, moving to sit beside the brunette.

Jaden turned to look at Jesse. "Yeah, I'm fine Jesse. Just thinking about some things," replied Jaden. "What things?" asked Jesse. Jaden hung his head, letting his bangs fall into his eyes, while turning away from Jesse.

"There's someone I like but I'm not sure whether they like me," Jaden told Jesse. Jesse looked at Jaden, curiously. _I wonder who he likes_, he thought. "Well, Jay, who is this girl?" questioned Jesse. He noticed the way Jaden suddenly tensed at the mention of a girl. "That's kind of the problem, Jess," said Jaden, still looking down. Jesse shot the brunette a confused glance that Jaden didn't see. His mouth fell open when he realized what the problem was. They sat in silence for a few moments before Jesse had the courage to speak again. "Well, then who's the guy?" he asked, slightly nervous of Jaden's reaction to the question and his answer.

Jesse himself, had noticed he had feelings for the brunette that he didn't have with anyone else either here or at his home, North Academy. At first, this confused him and also frustrated him. He wanted to find out what it was. When Jaden was near him, he would get this feeling inside, like butterflies were flying around. He would blush every time Jaden noticed he had spaced out. After a while, he figured it out. He loved Jaden. He didn't just like Jaden, he **LOVED** him. But he wasn't sure of Jaden's feelings towards him so he kept his love a secret from the brunette.

Jaden jumped slightly. Jesse had guessed that he liked a guy and somehow, he was correct. With his bangs still covering his eyes, Jaden snuck a glance at Jesse. Jesse was looking out at the scenery in front of them, deep in thought. _God, he's so cute… Damn it Jaden! Stop thinking that_, Jaden scolded himself. He took a deep breath and then exhaled. Jaden thought over the possibilities of each answer he could give to Jesse. Obviously saying that he liked no one was out of the question because he had already stated that he **DID** like someone. He couldn't lie to Jesse because he knew he would eventually tell him the truth because he would feel guilty. Then again, he couldn't tell Jesse the truth either. What would he say? Would he accept it? Or would he be disgusted by it?

Jesse turned back to Jaden.

"Ah, Jay, you okay?" Jesse asked with his accent, noticing Jaden had spaced out. Jaden sighed, he had to tell Jesse and there was basically one way to do it. He leaned closer to Jesse and lifted his head to look into his eyes. He muttered one word,

"You" before he crash his lips onto Jesse's. Jesse was shocked at first but quickly recovered as he wrapped his arms around Jaden's waist and pulled him closer. In return, Jaden wrapped his arms around Jesse's neck and deepened the kiss by poking his tongue at Jesse's lips. Jesse hesitantly opened his mouth and groaned when Jaden's tongue came into contact with his.

Jesse drove his tongue out to meet Jaden's and both battled for dominance. Before they had a winner, they parted for air, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths and their foreheads touching. "I like you," Jaden whispered, breathless, "Actually, I think I love you."

Jesse's heart soared. This wa exactly what he wanted to here. Jaden looked crest-fallen when Jesse didn't answer. "But if you don't feel the same way, the-," Jaden was cut off my Jesse's lips on his.

Jesse pulled away but kept Jaden in a tight hug. "I love you too," he said. Jaden could tell he meant it. Tears started to form in his eyes because he was happy and he hugged Jesse again.

* * *

I hope you guys like this. It's my first one-shot so please be gentle. Contructive critisism is fine but no flames please!


End file.
